List of iCarly episodes
This is an episode list for iCarly listed by date of premiere. Every episode begins with a lower case i'' which represents the internet, as in "''i''Carly". Nickelodeon schedules and airs the show's episodes out of chronological order, which may cause confusion between viewers. This is an episode list for ''Sam & Cat listed by date of premiere. Every episode is mark with S&C for the Episode Title began or just a it title Nickelodeon schedules and airs the show's episodes out of chronological order, which may cause confusion between viewers. Overview For iCarly iCarly Spin Off: "Sam & Cat" List of the iCarly PC# The Real Lists of the Production Code of iCarly: The airing production code should be like this: Season 1 (1XX PC)- 25 Episodes, Season 2 (2XX PC)- 25 Episodes out of 45, Season 3 (3XX PC)- 20 Episodes out of 45, Season 4 (4XX PC)- 24 Episodes, & Season 5 (5XX PC)- 15 Episodes.... The DVD Production Code should be like this: Season 1 (1XX PC)- S1 Vol.1 & S1 Vol.2 DVD, Season 2 (2XX PC)- S2 Vol.1 & S2 Vol.2 DVD, Season 3 (2XX PC)- S2 Vol. 3 DVD, Season 4 (3XX PC)- Season 3 Completed DVD, Season 4 (4XX PC)- Season 4 Completed DVD, & Season 5 (5XX PC)- Season 5 Completed DVD.... Airing & DVD PC# Note About The Series Hi, This is the Wikia Admins. For Season 1 is 25 Episodes- PC#101-125 (2007-2008), For Season 2 is 25 Episodes- PC#201-225 (2008-2009), For Season 3 is 20 Episodes- PC#301-320 (2009-2010), For Season 4 is 26 Episodes- PC#401-426 (2010-2011), & For Season 5 is 13 Episodes- PC#501-513 (2012). Even IMDb.com said the same thing. Thank You, iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Note from Dan Schneider: Dan Schneider announced in a Twitter post that they would be wrapping up on Season 4 with 12 more episodes, completing the original 26-episode order. On April 14, 2011, Nickelodeon officially announced the 5th season renewal of iCarly. A total of 13 episodes will be produced for that season, with production beginning in 2012 with the episodes airing later that year. Episodes Season 1: 2007-2008 This mark the 1st. season with 1xx as of 101 to 125. No Picture included for this season... *This season has 25 Episodes. Season 2: 2008 - 2009 This mark the 2nd. season with 2xx as of 201 to 225. No Picture included for this season... *This season has 25 Episodes (25 out of 45) Season 2: "Click Here" Season 3: 2009 - 2010 This mark the 3rd. season with 3xx as of 301 to 320. No Picture included for this season... *This is mark as Production Codes 2xx but it really 3xx. *This season has 20 Episodes (20 out of 45) * Dan Schneider may split the season in half after 45 episodes were ordered but it still count as Season 3 as of 3XX, Not part of 2xx. (Note: All season 3 Production Codes will begin with 2; due to it being split in half after 45 episodes were ordered as it said on iCarly Wikia but they are wrong.) Season 4: 2010 - 2012 This mark the 4th. season with 4xx as of 401 to 424. Also included Picture for this season... *Noah Munck is cast in for this season *This season has 26 Episodes as Dan Schneider Said it himself but somehow he is showing the last 2 episodes late or moving on to Season 5.... *'Season 4 DVD Proof Here (aka Season 4, Vol 1)' (Note: Season 4 is not Season 3, The Production Codes start as 4XX, Not 3XX) Big Note about the 2nd half of Season 4 right here: The Wrap of Season 4 Season 5: 2012 - 2012 This is Season 5 that will take place in 2012 & will mark as the 5th. season with 5xx as of 501 to 513. Also included Picture for this season... *'I just got news that Season 5 will be production in January 2012.' This season filming started January 25'2012... *'Nathan Kress had twitter this:' Had a wardrobe fitting for the next season of iCarly! Freddie's clothes are Freddie-er than ever. And I still fit in last season's jeans! :P *'Miranda Cosgrove had Twitter this:' On the iCarly set having a fitting! Starting the new season in a few days! #excited *This season has 13 Episodes. *'iCarly had twitter this:' Back on the iCarly set for Season 5! We think it's gonna be a GOOD GOOD season! *Jerry Trainor is directing some of the episode for this season. *I got an e-mail from Dan Schneider saying he did fix the Production Codes for Season 3 & 4. That mean Season 5 start as 501 Production Codes. There no Season 6. (Note: On April 14, 2011, Nickelodeon officially announced the 5th season renewal of iCarly. A total of 13 episodes will be produced for that season, with production beginning in 2012 with the episodes airing later that year.) } | ProdCode= 511 | ShortSummary= TBA | LineColor= 008000 }} | ProdCode= 512 | ShortSummary= TBA(Sam learns that her mother is held in a Las Vegas jail , so Carly and the gang embark on a road trip to Sin City, where they pawn some of their prized possessions for bail money at a shop run by the three guys.) | LineColor= 008000 }} | ProdCode= 513 | ShortSummary= TBA | LineColor= 008000 }} | ProdCode= 514-515 | ShortSummary= TBA | LineColor= 008000 }} |- |} Season 1: 2013 "spin-off" This is a ICarly Spin Off that will take place in 2013 & will mark as the 6th. season but it not. It is Season 1 (1XX as of 101 to presents) Also included Picture for this season... * While the rumors have been swirling that iCarly was set to end, Nickelodeon has just renewed their popular show for a six season call "iCarly: Sam and Cat". According to reports even though Jennette McCurdy and Jerry Trainor have their own Nickelodeon series the two will also be hopping over to the iCarly set as well. Although, there is no word yet on whether Miranda Cosgrove will also be doing double duty. The 19 year old actress is set to start her studies in the fall. She has also commented that while her show is a big success she does find it hard to break out of the role and challenge herself with different roles. n expanding her acting roles she says that’s a challenge and says “It’s hard to find something that’s a little bit edgy but that everyone can still watch. I’m waiting to find something right.” Jennette McCurdy is having her own show as Sam Puckett but it won't be iCarly Season 6 It an iCarly spin-off, So the show will have a new name below Sam and Cat (iCarly Spin Off): 2013 This is a new iCarly Series Spin Off "Sam & Cat" that will take place in 2013. 200px *The show will follow Cat and Sam moving in together as roommates and starting a babysitter business to fund their crazy adventures. Although, we can’t quite imagine who would leave their kids with temperamental Sam and crazy Cat. Still, we can’t wait to see how this seemingly odd couple fit together. *In the premise of the show, Sam team up with Cat as roommates and start a babysitting business to fund for their adventures after her best friend Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) lift for College after the last ICarly web cast ended. Special Episodes "iCarly" Special Episodes This also included a link to more information. Extra: Short Movie & Special "Sam & Cat" Special Episodes DVD Release 'List of Seasonal iCarly DVD's' 'List of Theme iCarly DVD's' External links *'iCarly Site:' iCarly Fan Site *'IMDb iCarly:' iCarly Main Show *'IMDb Episode Lists:' iCarly episode list *'IMDb Untitled iCarly Project:' iCarly 2nd Series *'TV Guide's:' iCarly episode list *'Zip2it TV:' iCarly episode list *'TV.com's:' iCarly episode guide *Sign The iCarly Petition Here iCarly and Nickelodeon Wikia Search Link Category:List of Episodes